My Little Yandere (Moxiety AU
by MechanicStar72
Summary: Virgil Sanders has never been caught before, he’s been a criminal all his life and always got away with it. Until one day, he meets a cop who made his entire world spin. He longed for Patton Foster and kept him safe, while keeping his crimes a secret from him.
1. River

Virgil takes off his shirt and washes it in the river. He liked this river a lot so he felt bad for putting his blood-soaked shirt in his favorite river. The river was in a forest but there were fireflies everywhere. Petals from the trees would fall in the crystal clear river. It was really beautiful. But he had no other choice. If he went home the cops would be waiting for him. He gets up and puts his shirt back on. It was black luckily so you could barely see the blood. He puts on his hoodie and takes the hood over his head. Before he leaves he admires the beauty of the river. He drags the dead corpse of his victim into the hole he already dug. He dumps the body in the hole and quickly fills it in. He hears footsteps and hides in a nearby ditch.

"I don't know I heard noises over hear."

"Guys there's blood here!"

He sees a bunch of cops surround the river.

"Look around."

The cops spread out and one comes towards him. He gets ready to tackle the cop. He would take him home and kill him. No witnesses. Virgil sneaks behind a tree stump and waits for the cop to come around the corner. A cop with blue eyes, clear skin, his hair ruffled up. He was actually cute. He didn't hold the gun, it looked like he was trying to avoid touching it. Virgil scoffs, this was a cop? Virgil covers his mouth quickly. The cop looks at him. For some reason, Virgil couldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear. It was such an easy target, why couldn't he kill him. The cop reaches for his walkie talkie but before he speaks, he hesitates. He looks back at the other cops. And he looks back at Virgil. Virgil and him lock eyes. Virgil's eyes burning into his, as if he was pleading for him to keep his mouth shut. The cop's eyes widen and he looks back at the cops.

"Let's go, nothing here!" Another cop says.

"Come on Officer Foster." A detective calls him.

Officer Foster looks at Virgil and does something shocking.

He... smiles...

As if saying farewell. Virgil is shocked. That officer just... let him go... But Virgil was more embarrassed with himself. He should have killed him easily. But he froze! He was mad at himself.

Patton smiles at the man. He walks over to his police car and gets inside. Logan starts driving.

"Why did you smile?" Logan says.

"Huh?" Patton looks at Logan.

"I saw you smiling when you looked at a tree. Why did you smile?" Logan repeats.

"I thought of something funny. I know it's a bad time..." Patton laughs nervously.

"You have to start taking your job more seriously Officer Foster."

"Sorry Detective." Patton sighs.

"It's okay. And stop calling me Detective. Just call me Logan. We have been friends since grade school."

"We're FRIENDS?!" Patton squeals.

"N-No! I-" Logan tries to recover from his "mistake"

"Whatever you say... Logan." Patton smiles.

"Hmm." Logan slightly smiles.

"Hey Logan?" Patton looks at him seriously.

"Yes?" Logan speeds up a little.

"Don't say anything, just actually listen to me when I say this..." Patton starts, "What if this man... what if he isn't as awful as we think he is? If he was, he would have killed everyone we saw. Do you think there is a motive? But not a bad one? Like what if his family is being held hostage and he's been hired to be an assassin to save them? Or what if he has been threatened?" Patton pleadingly looks at Logan, waiting for him to consider it.

"Hmm..." Logan slows the car down as the pull up in a driveway, "There is a possibility. But I seriously doubt that this man is a good guy. He's murdered his family Patton... what kind of good guy does that?" He looks at Patton, "I'm just trying to be intellectually honest with you, Patton. This man WILL kill anyone he sees. Anyone his a danger to him or has seen him will be eliminated."

"But he didn't do that to me..." Patton mumbles low enough so Logan can't hear. Patton wanted to prove this man's innocence. He spared his life.

"Logan? I'm sorry but can you drive me to the crime scene? I want to look at something." Patton says as Logan gets out of the car.

" _Sigh _" Logan gets back in the car.

Virgil goes back to the river. It was covered in police tape. It made Virgil sad, he loved the river so much, it was gorgeous. He smiles as he pulls out his machete and cuts through the police tape. He goes to the river and smiles. He looks at his reflection in the crystal clear water. The water had a strange glow to it. It was the only light in this dark town. It was gorgeous.

Patton looks at the police tape, it was thrown around and ripped apart. He looks forward and sees the boy from earlier. He was scared. He didn't know if he was the criminal or just a guy who liked this river.

"Hey there kiddo..." Patton calls out to him.

The man jumps and looks at him. He gave him the same paralyzed look from earlier.

Patton smiles and approaches him.

"Why are you here?!" The boys backs away.

"I saw you earlier around here. You come here often?"

"I..." he calms down a little, "Y-Yes... I come here every night but there was police tape here. I hate seeing people trying to cover up the river's beauty..." The man gazed into the river.

Patton sits next to him and looks into the river.

"Why didn't you... take me in?" The man asks.

"I... I really don't know. I guess I didn't want to threaten you... since you didn't threaten me."

"But... I'm a criminal. I'm an awful person... and you just-"

"People can change." Patton smiles.

"Officer Foster-"

"Call me Patton." Patton touches the surface of the water.

"I-I'm Virgil..."

"I like that name." Patton smiles, still mesmerized by the beauty of the river.

"Why are you here though..?" Virgil asks.

"I wanted to talk to you. I want to prove your innocence."

"Good luck with that." Virgil scoffs.

"What?" Patton looks at him.

"I have no reason for killing anyone." Virgil scoots closer to Patton.

"But... there has to be some reason... why would you kill people for no reason?"

"For sport. I get some kind of high from it. From seeing blood. And yet you..." Virgil moves his hand towards Patton's hip, "You avoid it. And you're a cop? You're supporting the criminal? You are on my side? You should have turned me in..." He puts the gun that he took from Patton's belt up to Patton's chin.

"I... let you go... I don't have anyone here with me!" Patton says, visibly upset.

"Heh. You don't trust people like me. You can't trust anyone."

"Then why did you let me go. Why didn't you kill me before?" Patton looks him in the eyes.

Virgil stares back, "I don't know. But I have an opportunity to do it now.." Virgil cocks the gun, "And I am serious."

"Pull the trigger." Patton closes his eyes.

"I... WHAT?" Virgil says, shocked.

"There's no point in changing your mind. But I want to try something first..." Patton looks him in the eyes again.

"And what's that?" Virgil smirks.

Patton, despite every bone in his body screams to run away, Patton acts stupid and kisses the criminal. He hoped this would change him.

Virgil blushes. He almost drops Patton's gun. When Patton pulls away, Virgil moves towards him, as if he wanted it continue. But he decides not to let it show.

Patton, though he looked confident, was completely embarrassed. He's not that kind of person. To kiss someone right off the bat. He knew he was blushing. He waits for the bullet to go through his head, but it doesn't. Patton opens his eyes and sees that Virgil was blushing. He was completely shocked. They both were sitting down. Virgil crawls closer to Patton and kisses him again. As the glow from the river shows that Virgil was blushing, the petals from the trees fell around them. And the fireflies flew around. It really was a gorgeous river, he now knew why Virgil came here every night. As Virgil finally pulls away, he opens his eyes.

"I'm going to hide in your house, and you will not turn me in. If you don't, I'll try and change. If you do, I will come back and kill you and everyone you care about. Deal?"

Patton smiles, "Deal."

Patton stands up and helps up Virgil. They start walking towards Patton's home. By the time they get there, everyone is already in their homes. The streetlights are on and it was incredibly quiet. Virgil and Patton enter Patton's house and he doesn't turn on the lights. He quietly goes up the stairs while Virgil runs up the stairs. The light downstairs flickers on and a naked man appears. All he had was a shirt on.

"Could you shut up Patton? I'm trying to have a nice night and you're being really fucking loud! Unless you..." he grabs Patton's arm, "...want to join us?"

"I-I'll keep the noise down Porter-"

"You stay the hell away from him or I'll slit your fucking throat you prick." Virgil grabs the man's throat.

The man gasps for air.

"Virgil stop! Let him go!" Patton tries to pry him away from Porter.

Virgil growls and throws Porter at a wall, "Now fuck off."

"Asshole..." Porter mutters, "A hot one though..." He licks his lips.

Virgil scoffs and grabs Patton's arm and takes him upstairs. He finds a door with Patton's name on it and goes through it. He throws Patton on the bed in the room and locks the door.

"Who is that perverted asshole and why the hell is living with you?!"

"I-It's my brother!" Patton quivers with fear.

"Why is he like that?!"

"He's drunk!"

"Stop defending him!"

"That's what I'm supposed to do!"

"Says who?!"

"Porter!"

"PORTER IS-" Virgil stops, and smiles, "I'm sorry for yelling Officer. I overreacted..." He sits on the bed next to Patton.

"Why did you call me Officer?" Patton gets under the covers.

"You're supposed to arrest me." Virgil winks.

Patton's face glows red and he turns the other way, "G-Goodnight... Virgil..."

"Goodnight..." Virgil scoots closer to Patton and waits for him to fall asleep. When he does he tiptoes out of the room. He goes to Porter's room and busts down the door. Porter was raping another woman. She was crying and screaming for help. Porter stops and looks at Virgil.

"Fuck off, unless you want to join." He looks back at her.

"If you want me you have to come and get me." Virgil smirks and raises an eyebrow.

Porter smiles and walks towards Virgil. When he gets closer to Virgil, Virgil pulls out Patton's gun and puts it in his throat. He pulls the trigger and kicks him away from him. Porter lays there, lifeless, blood pouring out all over the wooden floor. The woman looks at Virgil and cries. Virgil points the gun at her.

"You have to take responsibility for his death or I'll rape you too." He walks up to her, holding the gun.

"O-Okay..." She takes the gun and lays there, crying.

He leaves the room and locks the door.

He goes back to Patton's room and snuggles closer to Patton, holding him tight.


	2. Logan

Patton wakes up but Virgil was gone. There were police everywhere. Logan was there in his room.

"Morning Patton."

"Hey Logan... what happened?"

"A woman murdered your brother, Porter Foster."

"W-What?!" Patton wasn't sure how to feel.

"I'm sorry... Patton..."

"N-No it can't be!"

"Patton I..."

Patton gets out of his bed and runs to his brother's room. The lady was there, naked, a gun in her shaking hand.

"He raped and me and I-I just... I snapped..."

Patton runs to the woman and grips his hands around her throat. Although Porter tortured him, he was still his brother. Suddenly, someone pulls him back while Logan arrests the lady. Patton looks back and sees Virgil holding him back.

"You have to let go Patton!"

"SHE KILLED MY BROTHER!!"

"PATTON STOP!"

"I..." Patton finally stops... and starts crying.

"Patton...?" Logan sees him cry.

"He was... so horrible but... He still took care of me..." Patton cries softly.

"He raped you and abused and you still fucking care about him?!" Virgil yells in his face.

"HE WHAT?!" Logan is also yelling in Patton's face now.

"I don't want to admit that this was my dream to lose my brother but it's still awful to think about the last family member I had is gone so right now I don't know how to feel so now my heart is aching and my brain hurts and I want to dig a hole and crawl into it and die!" Patton sobs loudly.

"Patton come here." Virgil pulls Patton into a hug and rubs his back comfortingly, "I'm sorry..."

"Patton I-" Logan goes to comfort him.

"He's in pain, can't you see that?! Leave him alone... Detective."

"Ahem... Very well. Patton, I will wait outside for you." Logan walks away, trying to keep his posture and remain calm. But he was obviously trying not to cry.

"Patton I'm sorry..."

"No I should be sorry, you're the last person I want to see me cry." Patton wipes his tears.

"Hey hey stop, let it all out."

"W-What?"

"Trust me, you'll feel much better."

"I..."

"Patton..." Virgil pecks Patton on the cheek, "Let it all out."

Patton agreed finally, while Virgil cringes as for the next four hours he listens to Patton scream and cry in agony. Letting out all his pain felt good him, Virgil knew it. Patton finally stops.

"Feel better?" Virgil asks

"Yes... but I feel pathetic because I'm supposed to be a tough cop."

"Who said you had to be tough?"

"I mean..."

"No one said that. Be who you are."

"..."

"Logan's waiting for you. Better get going."

"I... yeah..." Patton gets up, wiping his tears.

Patton couldn't help it though, he runs back to Virgil and kisses him passionately. Virgil kisses him back. For some reason, when Patton opens his eyes, he sees a look in Virgil's eyes, a look of guilt, and pain. When he pulls away, Virgil smiles.

"About time. I knew you-"

"GOTTA GO!!!" Patton quickly leaves.

Patton arrives at Logan's car and sees Logan, fidgeting with the car keys. Patton knocks on the window, and Logan jumps. He lets Patton in quickly and pulls him inside. When Patton is inside, Logan pulls him into a hug, refusing to let him go.

"I don't say this very often Patton but... I was really... concerned... no... worried about you. I didn't know of your whereabouts, nor if you were okay or not... Never do that to me again..." Logan says, his voice is shaky.

"L-Logan...?!"

"You mean a lot to me... I can't... I-I can't lose you..." a tear falls down Logan's cheek.

Patton finally hugs him back and wipes his face. He stops suddenly and pulls him closer.

"You can cry as much as you want"

"Patton, there's cops everywhere, won't that look pathetic?"

"I'm a cop and I was-" Patton stops himself, if he told Logan that he brought a criminal in his home he would kill Virgil. "A-And I was very sensitive... about my brother. I don't think I'm cut out to be a cop. But please trust me Logan, it's good for you."

Logan goes silent. Logan doesn't make a sound, but he does shudder, tears will run down his face like a waterfall, but no sound. Patton was worried because he felt like Logan wasn't even trying to cry. He felt like he was holding his feelings back.

"Logan?"

"..."

"Logan."

"..."

"LOGAN."

"Fine..." Logan says, and he starts whimpering.

Logan finally starts sobbing. All the cops left, so Logan didn't have to be embarrassed or anything. Once Logan is done crying he hugs Patton, grateful for his comfort. When Logan opens his eyes, he sees the window in Patton's second floor. In the window was the boy who was holding Patton back from that lady. He gave Logan this menacing look, like he hated him with all his being. Did he like Patton, too? Logan smirks. He wanted to make him jealous. When Patton pulls away from the hug, Logan holds him still, now their noses are touching. Patton blushes and laughs awkwardly. Logan smiles and starts driving. When he looks in the rear view mirror, he could see the boy's face. The boy had this look that was almost... unsettling. It was the face of a... murderer.

"Patton..."

"Yes Logie?"

Logan blushes a little, "I-I... I would like you to bring that boy over to my house. I want to interrogate him."

"W-What?"

"Yes, I find him slightly suspicious. To be honest, that guy has been giving me a weird feeling and I find it quite strange that he was the only one in your house. Other than that woman. And she didn't seem stressed or guilty, she looked terrified. I have a theory but I'd rather not say what it is."

"I... s-sure..." Patton says. Slightly nervous.

Patton looked back at his house and saw Virgil waving. He blows him a kiss and Patton giggles as he "catches" it. Logan notices and groans.

"You like that boy."

"His name's Virgil."

"Officer, if my theory is correct, then you shouldn't even be with this man."

"I detect some jealousy Logan." Patton smirks.

"No. I'm just concerned that this man isn't who he says he is... what if..." Logan looks back at Virgil, as if he could hear, "What if he's the criminal?"

Patton tries to stay calm, "Nah, I-I think you're just jelly."

"Jelly?" Logan chuckles, "Patton please. I have no feelings for my friends."

"Well, I'll call Virge and let him know where we can meet up."

"You gave him a nickname?"

"Y-Yeah... I guess he's really... got a hold of me..."

"How long have you known him?"

"..."

" _Sigh. _Are you sure you like this man?"

"He loves me Logie."

"So do I." Logan mutters

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Logan... You..."

"No I don't. It was a snide comment Patton." Logan tries to recover from his mistake.

"So that's why..." Patton really didn't know how to react.

"Patton listen I- E-Even if I did, which I don't, it wouldn't happen anyway. So get that thought out of your head. Be with 'Virge'." Logan says, almost disappointed.

Patton liked Logan, but he has fallen for Virgil. He has a choice. But if he choose Logan, Virgil would probably kill him. Wait... what was he thinking? His Virgil was trying to prove his innocence. No, Patton was trying to prove his innocence. Virgil could care less if he's caught. But Logan has been his friend for so long, and Logan was cute and nerdy. And Patton knew how much Logan cared for him. He calls Virgil and asks him to come over. Patton looks at Logan and smiles. Logan smiles through a pained expression.


	3. Fight

Virgil finds the address and goes up to the mansion. He knocks on the door and takes his hood off his head. The man from earlier opens the door. He smiles, but it looked fake. He invites him in.

"Hey Virge!" Patton says, running up to him.

"Hey Patton." Virgil smiles as he kisses Patton on the forehead.

Virgil glances at the man. He smirks, as if to say back off. The man nods and smiles. He holds out his hand.

"Logan Berry."

"Hmm. Virgil Sanders." Virgil shakes Logan's hand.

"I wanted to talk to you. Alone." Logan glances at Patton.

Virgil nods, "Sure."

"Guys I-" Patton tries to stop them.

"Patton. It's alright." Virgil smiles.

Patton smiles, but he knew for a fact that he was going to hear a war, in like two seconds. Logan takes Virgil into the kitchen

"So... Mr. Sanders?"

"Yes Detective?"

"How'd you know I was a detective?"

"Detectives are very obnoxious."

"FALSE- I mean... ahem. As I was saying... I wanted to interrogate you a little."

"Ask away."

Logan did not like this guy one bit. He was so smug.

"Well... How long have you known Patton?"

"That's why I'm here? Hah! You're 'interrogating' me because I'm with Patton?!"

"No. I'm concerned. Patton seems to love you and you probably haven't even known him that long."

"That bothers you?"

"No."

"Sure sure sure. Next question."

"You didn't answer my first question."

Virgil rolls his eyes, "A few weeks."

"How long have you been in this town?"

"All my life. I was raised here."

"Where are your parents."

Virgil puts his finger to his neck and makes a slicing motion.

"Oh... I apologize."

"I got used to it."

"How long have they been... gone?"

"I'm getting real sick of your crap Detective."

"All I did was-"

Virgil pushes him. Logan gets irritated and pushes back. Virgil wraps his arm around his neck and tries to strangle him. Logan knocks him against a wall, making Virgil lose his grip. Logan grabs Virgil and throws him on the counter. He knocks over several glasses and dishes. He reaches for Virgil but Virgil kicks him in the stomach and gets off the counter. Virgil grabs a knife and starts aiming for Logan. Logan dodges every time. Logan grabs Virgil's arm and tries to pry the knife from his hand. Virgil punches him in the throat and backs away. Virgil grabs his throat and pins him against a wall. He pointed a knife at his neck and almost smiles. Logan's vision became blurry. He couldn't feel anything, hear anything, he couldn't see. He became weak and let go of Virgil's arm. He heard murmuring but he gave up. He was going to die. Suddenly, Virgil growls and throws him at the floor. Logan's vision returns and he can see Patton trying to help him.

"I knew this would happen." Patton murmurs.

"P-Patton..." Logan smiles.

"I'm sorry Logie... I never should have left you alone."

"No..." Logan wipes the blood from his mouth, "You shouldn't have left him alone. He's insane. All I did was ask about his parents."

"Virgil...?"

"...He was pushing it. I don't like to think about that... subject..." Virgil mutters.

"Logan... I mean... He probably lost them..."

"Yeah but... He's older now. He should be able to get over that."

"I seriously don't know how you can fall for Patton when you're so heartless." Virgil leaves the room.

"What did you say to him?" Patton asks.

"I asked him how long he's been here, he said he was raised here and when I asked him about his parents he just..." Logan closes his eyes and puts his hand on his forehead, groaning.

"Logan...?" Patton helps Logan up.

"I-I'm fine." Logan pushes him away gently.

"I-I'll... go check on Virge- Virgil..." Patton leaves the room.

Logan follows, not letting Patton see.

"Hey Virge...?" Patton puts his hand on Virgil's hand.

"Patton I..."

Logan listens closely.

"I... don't think this'll work."

"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Patton cries, squeezing Virgil's hand.

Virgil looks straight into Patton's eyes. Burning into them.

"Patton... if you knew the truth... You wouldn't even touch me. I feel guilty for every kiss we share. Every time we kiss, I want to cry because I feel like... I don't deserve you. You'd be better off with Logan."

"Virgil what are you saying?!"

"Patton, you KNOW I'm a criminal! Do you really think that lady killed your brother?! Do you think I'm the one miserable when Logan was almost killed by me?! Do you think my parents really "DIED?" No. It was all me. I killed my parents because they abused me and raped me. I could have gone to the police, but no. I KILLED THEM. I killed your brother. I almost killed Logan. So there you go. That's the truth."

Logan's mouth was gaping open. He had no clue. But he was almost satisfied. He knew there was something off about that man. But his satisfaction faded when he saw Patton's face. He was horrified. Logan wasn't sure how he would react. Patton lets go of Virgil's hand. He looks down and a tear falls down his face.

"You... lied to me. Right to my face. Why?"

"I have no reason. I know saying sorry won't fix anything so I'm not going to bother. It just... wasn't meant to be Patton."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get. Out."

"Patton listen-"

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!!"

Logan covers his mouth. He could see the pain in Patton's eyes. He could see it in Virgil's eyes. Virgil slowly walks out, dragging his feet. Logan wasn't as satisfied as he thought he would be. He walks out to Patton.

"Patton...?"

"L-Logie... I-I... Why did you let me... I didn't mean to..."

Logan pulls Patton into a hug. Patton sobs loudly.

"It will be alright. You're alright."

"Don't say that... you know it hurts."

"I don't know what hurt feels like. But I can only imagine the pain you're going through. He shouldn't have lied to you."

They both sit down. Logan rubs Patton's back, trying to comfort him. Patton grab's Logan's tie and pulls Logan towards him. They kiss. Logan kisses him back. Despite his conscience screaming at him, saying this was wrong. As wrong as it felt, he waited for this moment. But he thought it would be the best feeling in the world, but it wasn't. He felt... guilty. Logan pulls away from the kiss.

"This... Patton... this feels wrong."

"I..." Patton sighs, "It... really does." Patton lets go of Logan's tie.

"I'm sorry but this just... I don't think... I can't make you as happy... as he can..." Logan finally admits, "It was meant to be."

"I... Oh god... what did I do?! I just let him go..."

"He's heading to the police station..."

"Why?!"

"He's going to turn himself in."

Virgil gets back up, after repeatedly falling down and sobbing. He sits on a bench. He wipes his tears.

"Hey. Virgil right?"

Virgil looks up. A boy from his school sits next to him.

"Yeah... I'm Virgil."

"I'm Roman."

"I don't want to talk..."

"Let me guess um..." Roman looks up, as if he was thinking, "You were rejected?"

"In a way. I loved him... so much. And I screwed it up."

"So... you were originally together... but something happened."

"Yes..."

"Sorry man. What's this guy like?"

"Why should I be telling you this?"

"I dunno. I feel like you need some company."

Virgil hesitates. It was nice to get this off his chest, "He was adorable, he told the worst jokes but it was cute. He was so caring... and his eyes! God, his eyes..." Virgil sighs dreamily.

"What color were they?"

"Gorgeous..."

"Haha, interesting!" Roman laughs.

"Why did I screw it up..."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Roman smiles

"Why are you here though, where are you going? It's really late." Roman asks.

"Police station. He's a cop."

"An adorable cop?! Hah! He sounds like a good guy. Has he ever dated anyone?"

"He's probably having the time of his life without me."

"Listen... Virgil... Tell me how this rejection went."

"I told him that..." Virgil pauses.

"Tell me. If you're a murderer, I have talked to one before.

"What the actual hell?" Virgil looks at him.

"Continue."

"I um... am the criminal. That's always on the news."

"Holy crap! I've always wanted to meet you!"

"Um... what?"

"Continue."

"Okay um... I told him I killed his brother, I killed my parents, I almost killed his childhood friend... and he told me to leave his house. But it sounded like he was in pain."

"He's a cop. What you did was wrong, he let you go though. Any cop would have killed you or turned you in. But he let you go. He didn't hurt you. He obviously still loves you."

"I... Still feel like I don't deserve him. You should have seen his face. Patton's face...It was painful to look at. All he was trying to do was prove my innocence-"

"Virgil."

"What?"

Roman pulls Virgil into a hug. Virgil doesnt hug back.

"Trust me when I say... Patton did not enjoying kicking you out. He still loves you. I know it. He still needs you. Do you love him?"

"I would kill for him. I would die for him. I would go through Hell for him."

"He was trying to set you free... so he can be with you."

"..."

Virgil finally hugs him back.


	4. Roman

"He has to be here!"

Logan and Patton see a man sitting on a bench. He had a red and white jacket on, and his hair was slightly tinted red. The look in his eyes looked similar to Virgil's when he and Patton kiss. Patton runs up to the man. The man notices his badge.

"What's your first name?" The man asks.

"Um... I'm Patton."

"I just saw Virgil!"

"Where did he go?!"

"He's heading to the police station, I tried to stop him but... He was convinced you hated him."

"How do you know this?" Logan asks.

When the man sees Logan, he quietly blushes, "I-I talked to him, I didn't like how lonely he looked, so I just sat down and talked to him, and tried convince him you loved him."

"I still do! I need to find him!"

"Follow me, quickly!"

They start sprinting to the police station.

Virgil arrives at the police station, he wipes his eyes before he walks in. He goes towards one of the officers.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I know who the murderer is. The criminal who's been going around murdering people for the last 2 years."

"Are you sure?"

"You're looking at him."

"I won't allow jokers like you in here. Leave before I get security."

Virgil growls. He looks at a lady talking to another officer. He grabs her and pulls out a knife and puts it to her neck. She screams and Virgil cuts her neck a little. She shuts up, and starts crying. The two officers pointed their guns at him. A mother and her child stayed huddled in the corner.

"Believe me now? I could slit her throat right now. I am also responsible for the death of Porter Foster. And the death of that man at the lake."

"Let her go."

"Hmm. As you wish."

Virgil grabs her neck and slams her against the wall. She crawls to the woman with her child. The child gets in her lap and cries. Virgil felt bad suddenly, he attacked a gay couple. It reminded him of Patton. He falls to his knees.

"Just put me out of my misery... please..."

"Don't you move." The cop approaches him, his gun pointed to his head.

Virgil looks to the door. He could escape easily, but he choose not to. He wanted to suffer. The cop quickly kicks him to the ground and whispers in his ear, "I want to kill you so bad right now. Porter was my son."

Virgil sighs. What a way to meet Patton's dad.

"But there's a innocent couple here, I'll spare you for now. Plus, I want to see you suffer."

He cuffs Virgil and takes him away.


	5. Farewell

Virgil waits in his cell, silently crying. Every time Patton's father passed him, he gave him this look. He can't blame him. He looked pathetic, and he killed his son.

"You do realize what Porter was like right?" Virgil mutters.

"I raised great children. How I raised my sons is and will never be any of your business." The Officer said.

"So... you raised him to rape his brother?"

The officer stops pacing. He doesn't look back.

"Porter raped a woman that night, and he almost raped Patton too, if I wasn't there."

He doesn't say anything.

"I killed him, because I felt like Patton didn't deserve to live with that. Now listen, I'm not trying to convince you that I'm some hero. But I'm just saying, this was the only time I have ever killed someone... for a reason... I loved your son. And I would die for him. Just remember that."

"My son..." He opens the cells, "...will never BE WITH YOU!!" He pulls out his gun and hits Virgil's head. Virgil falls to the floor. He groans.

"You can't stop me from loving him... even if he doesn't love me anymore..."

"He- What...?"

"I screwed it up. So you can kill me if you want. I don't think I can live with the pain."

"I... Psh... Whatever..." He closes the cell and walks away.

"Where is he?!"

Virgil sits up quickly. Patton?!

"Patton, he's not here anymore... he's gone." His father says.

"Stop lying! Tell me where he is!" Patton yells

"You can't stop true love!!" Roman shouts in his face.

Virgil sticks his hand out the bars... letting them see him.

"VIRGIL!!!" Patton screams.

His father tries to stop them. Patton grabs Virgil's arm and squeezes it.

"Patton get away from him."

"Shut up dad!"

Virgil tried to hold back his laughter. He looks at Patton. Patton's opens the cell and hugs him.

"Patton, he killed your brother! You want to be with him?!"

"DAD. SHUT UP."

He finally shuts up.

"I can't live without you Patton..." Virgil whispers.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you Virgil... I need you... so much... I can't live without you either..." Patton kisses him.

"Oh hell no." His father reaches for Patton.

Logan grabs his shoulder, "Officer, your son would be much happier with him, as painful as it is to watch."

"But... He can't love him... It's wrong..."

"Why is it wrong?" Roman asks, "Tell me. How is falling for the one person who is willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy and is willing to stay by your side every single day wrong? How is it wrong? You tell me. Huh?" Roman glares.

"I..."

Roman looks at him pleadingly.

"It's... not. But he's a criminal."

Patton smiles and whispers in Virgil's ear, "I think now is your chance to escape."

"Your place. Leave the window open. I'm coming back."

"I love you, Virgil."

"I love you too, Patton."

Patton loosens his grip on Virgil. Virgil suddenly jumps up and runs out of his cell. His father tries to grab him but Virgil dodges. Virgil passes every cop and laughs. Patton and Virgil catch a glimpse of each other. Virgil winks and Patton blows him a kiss.

Virgil smiles and leaves the front door. Patton looks at Roman and Logan and sees them smiling. Roman tried not to laugh.

"Do you realized what you've done?! I'm so disappointed in you!"

Patton walks out the cell, ignoring his father. As he tried not to laugh.


End file.
